Song Fict : Return
by TanSintha
Summary: Songfict dari Lagu Lee Seung Gi Return, ini TYPO gak suka gak usah baca.. ZhouRy :)


Fanfic

Lagu Return punya Lee Seung Gi walau lagu lama tapi pengen di buat cerita masa .-.

Cerita yg pasti milik gua yap Tan Sintha *plak

Akan ku buat agak mirip tetapi di ada tambahan sedikit "..."

Pairing? Akan ku buat Untuk ZhouRy yap Zhou Mi Henry

Genre? Romance kali atau Sad?

Rated K+ menjurus T /?

TYPO ! YG GAK SUKA OUT

Mereka punya Tuhan dan orangtuanya kecuali Zhou Mi milik gua *di bom fans nya* Lagu Return Punya Lee Seung Gi saya hanya mengikuti alur ceritanya

Mungkin ini song fic atau bukan ya '—' yah hanya tuhan yang tau /?

Dah ah dari pada banyak ngomong –bukannya dari tadi ya- Capcus aja deh

NB : Lebih Baik Liat MV nya juga saja , Untuk membedakan Zhou Mi remaja dan Zhou Mi skrg cuman di Mi untuk remaja dan Zhou Mi buat yg sekarang

oo0TanSintha0oo

Di hutan ada Sebuah Mobil melaju, dan berhenti dekat kursi coklat yang biasa ada di taman. Dan turunlah seseorang pria bertumbuh tinggi, agak kurus dan berambut Coklat atau Merah itu *sempet"nya nanya, pikirkan saja Zhou Mi di pikiran anda* kita sebut saja Zhou Mi. Dia berjalan memasuki hutan tersebut sambil melihat-lihat tanpa sengaja Zhou Mi menginjak Kapur! Kenapa ada Kapur di sana? Siapa orang kurang kerjaan yang menaruh *plak. Oke balik to Story.

Ai su eommneun geu gyejeoruikkeut

Naneun neoreul saranghago itdeongeolkka?

Eodingae, uri hamkkehaetdeon geu manheun sigani

Son Daheul deut eoje il cheoreom

Doedollyeojigon hae

Tampak Seorang anak lelaki imut berpipi mochi belari sambil membawa Biola Putih nya, Zhou Mi yang melihat Lelaki tersebut dan Mengejar Anak itu yang belari sampai sebuah Piano kuno *sapa yang naruh tuh piano sih -"* dan tiba-tiba ada sesosok lelaki tetapi sebaya dengan lelaki mochi dan dia adalah Zhou Mi 8 tahun yang lalu yaitu 17 tahun . Anak lelaki tersebut ialah Henry, Henry memainkan Biolanya dengan merdu. Mi tersebut mengkagetkan Henry, tetapi Henry hanya terkekeh pelan dan saat Mi hendak duduk di kursi untuk memainkan piano berubah menjadi Zhou Mi. Dan memainkan Piano tersebut sambil di iringin Biola putih Henry. dan beberapa saat kemudian Henry belari dan di ikuti Zhou Mi dari belakang, sesampainya ada sebuah pintu usang yang berdiri kokoh di sana *Sapa yang naruh tuh pintu di situ*, Henry masuk kedalam sambil menyuruh Zhou Mi untuk mengikutinya. Zhou Mi mengikuti dan membuka pintu tersebut. Semua berubah kembali 8 tahun yang lalu, Di sebua Koridor Sekolahnya dulu. Zhou Mi jalan berjalan di koridor tersebut dan melihat papan kelas "2-4".

Ai su eommneun geu gyejeoruikkeut

Naneun neoreul saranghago itdeongeolkka?

Eodingae, uri hamkkehaetdeon geu manheun sigani

Son Daheul deut eoje il cheoreom

Doedollyeojigon hae

Sunganmada nega tteoolla

Joyonghi natge ullideon geu moksori

Bomeul darmeun haessal gatatdeon neoui moseupkkaji

Eonjena neon naui maeireul hwanhage bichwosseo

Sunganmada nega tteoolla

Joyonghi natge ullideon geu moksori

Zhou Mi mengintip dari jendela, Henry yang mencari buku Pekerjaan Rumah nya akhirnya di hukum dan di suruh berdiri, Mi tak ingin mau Henry di hukum sendirian akhirnya menyembunyikan buku nya dan pura-pura tak membawanya. Akhirnya Mi dan henry di hukum bersama, mereka keluar kelas berdua. Zhou Mi hanya tersenyum mengingat itu, kini Zhou Mi duduk sambil mengingat Hukuman nya dengan Henry, dari membersihkan Penghapus dari debu Kapur sampai Membersihkan Jendela bersama.

Bomeul darmeun haessal gatatdeon neoui moseupkkaji

Aju Jageun gieokdeul jocha yeojeonhi seonmyeonghae

Ai su eommneun geu gyejeoruikkeut

Naneun neoreul saranghago itdeongeolkka?

Eodingae, uri hamkkehaetdeon geu manheun sigani

Son Daheul deut eoje il cheoreom

Doedollyeojigon hae

Sunganmada nega tteoolla

Joyonghi natge ullideon geu moksori

Pelajaran Music Mi dan Kyu bermain piano bersama, Henry yang bermain biola hanya meliriknya dengan tatapan sedikit 'cemburu'. Saat istirahat tiba Henry yang membawa buku banyak, iia di ganggu oleh trio Aneh Heechul, Kangin dan Yesung. Mi yang baru saja Lewat dan akan menyapa Henry. Tetapi naas mi yang tidak tau apa-apa langsung di tampar Henry, henry langsung pergi begitu saja. Mi hanya Shok dan memegang pipinya yang agak merah tersebut dan terlihat Trio Aneh tertawa puas. Saat pulang tiba Mi mencoba menjelaskan kepada Henry apa yang terjadi, tetapi Henry malah mempercepat langkahnya.

Keesokannya Mi datang telat ke sekolah dengan muka yang memar di pipi nya, Mi melihat sekeliling dan berjalan menuju Mejanya sambil memberikan Kotak yang isinya Mochi dengan sebuah Note kecil tertempel di situ, Henry memegang Kotak itu dan melihat tulisan –oke ini ngasal- "jangan Marah lagi ntar jadi jelek" , "Eh kau kan sudah jelek yah" . "hanya bercanda jangan marah" . Henry menatap Mi yang sedang sibuk sendiri dan melihat memar di pipi Mi, saat pelajaraan Matematika Henry dan Mi maju untuk mengerjakan Soal yang berbeda, tetapi Henry fokus pada memar di pipi Mi tersebut, Sedangkan Mi? Dia hanya sibuk menjawab Soal yang ada di papan tulisnya.

Bomeul darmeun haessal gatatdeon neoui moseupkkaji

Eonjana neon naui maeireul hwanhage bichwosseo

Sunganmada nega tteoolla

Joyonghi natge ullideon geu moksori

Bomeul darmeun haessal gatatdeon neoui moseupkkaji

Aju Jageun gieokdeul jocha yeojeonhi seonmyeonghae

Saat Pelajaran Music, Mi yang bermain sendirian bingung sendiri karena iia tak bisa, Henry yang melihatnya hanya tertawa kecil. Zhou mi mengingat kejadian itu hanya memegang Not piano sambil mengingat memory tentangnya bersama Henry. Saat pulang sekola Henry yang membawa banyak buku langsung di rebut Mi yang datang ntah dari mana, Henry hanya tersenyum sambil mengejar Mi yang sudah jalan duluan. Tetapi Henry tidak tau bahwa hari itu adalah hari terakhirnya bersama Mi

Saat Henry sedang menuju Kelasnya tanpa sengaja Henry mendengar percakapan Gurunya dan Mi di ruangan tersebut –ngasal lagi- " Kau akan pindah? Sayang sekali padahal kau murid terpandai disini, tetapi ya sudah semoga kau baik saja selalu" kata gurunya sambil menepuk Pundak Mi, yang di tebuk hanya mengangguk, Zhou Mi ada di belakang Henry dengan lirih berkata "Henry", Henry yang mendengar itu dia menengok kebelakang dengan wajah sedihnya memandang Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi hanya bisa menatap wajah Henry.

Henry sudah menunggu di Pintu masuk Sekolahnya, Mi yang sudah selesai membereskan barang dan akan Meninggalkan sekolah tersebut. Mi melihat Henry, Mi hanya mampu menunduk sambil pergi meninggalkan Henry tanpa berkata apapun, Zhou Mi melihat kejadian itu dengan tatapan sedih. Mi sudah keluar dari gedung sekolah hendak berjalan menuju mobil dimana orang tuanya sudah menunggu nya untuk pindah.

Urin Eodijjeum isseulkka?

Su manhatdeon gieokdeureul doedollyeobwa

Doedollyeobwa Urin Haengbokhaetdeon geolkka?

Ai su eommneun maeumdeulman jejarie nama

Henry segera mengejar Mi yang kini sudah setengah jalan menuju Orangtua nya yang sudah menunggu, "Mimi!" Henry mendekati Mi dan menatap Mi sambil menyerahkan Sebuah Kayu, bentuknya seperti not kayu setelah menyerahkan itu, Henry bergegas pergi meninggalkan Mi yang memegang kayu tersebut. Mi hanya menatap dan menggenggam kayu pemberian Henry.

Sunganmada nega tteolla

Joyonghi natge ullideon geu moksori

Bomeul darmeun haessal gatatdeon neoui moseupkkaji

Ajikdo nan neoreul itji anha

Pintu Kuno tersebut terbuka memunculkan sesosok Pria yaitu Zhou mi sambil mengeluarkan Kayu yang dulu pernah henry kasih sebelum dirinya pindah dari sekeloah tersebut, Zhou Mi pergi meninggalkan pintu tersebut.

Urin Eodijjeum isseulkka?

Urinein haengbokhaetdeon geolkka?

Sosok Zhou mi sudah pergi menjauh dan menghilang dari pintu tersebut, dan di susul pintu tersebut menghilang secara perlahan *sekali lagi itu pintu sapa yang naro woy!*. Meninggalkan kenangan untuk Zhou Mi dan Henry 8 tahun yang lalu

FIN

Aneh ye =.=a Tha Buat pas lagi main Harvest Moon tadinya mau buat Harvest Moon Claire Dan Doctor '—' tapi kasihan juga Fandom kesukaan ku dah lama terkubur mungkin akan buat Harvest Moon dgn perubahan agak banyak =.=" Yah udah lama dah Setahun Tha gak nongol karena Ujian dan Ujian baru agak free sama kepsek di ksh libur anak SMK nya buahahaha :v its Oke sampai Sini minta Ripiu nya ya :3


End file.
